The present invention relates to start of a generating machinery and control of an automobile transmission.
In recent years, from the viewpoint of warming of earth, it has been important to automatically stop a generating machinery at a crossing. However, in a conventional starting dedicated motor (hereinafter referred to as a starter), it is not supposed to frequently start a generating machinery from the stop state at a crossing, so that the durability is degraded every use and there is a possibility of reduction in the starting performance.
On the other hand, a hybrid automobile for executing shifting by combination of a generating machinery and a motor by a differential gear box, efficiently distributing the drive energy and electrical energy of the generating machinery, and moving is highlighted. The hybrid automobile can start the generating machinery by the motor depending on the method of configuration. For example, there is an art available for connecting a generating machinery and two motors (a drive motor and a dynamic motor) via a planetary gear, driving the two motors when the generating machinery is stopped, and starting the generating machinery via the differential gear box by the differential torque thereof. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 08-232817. By use of this art, the generating machinery can be started without separately installing a starter.